1. Technical Field
The invention relates to signal processing and more particularly to calibrating gain variations in signal processing of received radio-frequency signals.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless communications are increasing in popularity and availability every day. More people are using wireless communications and more ways for people to use wireless communications are being made available. For example, cellular telephones are becoming less expensive, smaller, and more widespread. Also, new products such as wireless mice for computers and wireless printers will become common soon. New uses for old products, such as using a cellular phone to purchase products from a vending machine, will also be prevalent before long.
Part of the explosion in wireless communications stems from the portability of devices such as cellular phones. Cellular phones, and many other wireless devices, use battery power. Reducing energy needed from the battery helps allow products to be made smaller, lighter, and more portable, and therefore to be more desirable. Many techniques have been developed to reduce the amount of energy required from a battery, that helps prolong the time between recharges. Sometimes such techniques may affect more than just battery consumption.